


First trimester (Let's get it started)

by october_lady



Series: The infinite joy of life [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Trimester, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy is fun, right? Or is it not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First trimester (Let's get it started)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part two of the series of baby fics. From Kara announcing the pregnancy through all thrimesters to the baby being born and growing up. It can be read as separate fics, there is going to be some continuity, but it's not really necessary to read it all to understand it. Or so I think.
> 
> Big fat thank you to @sultrysweet for the idea about trimesters! I was a bit sceptical at first but it’s so much fun actually! *.*

A few days after this life changing reveal Cat started to plan Kara’s diet. It’s not that she would eat unhealthy and lots of junk food or anything like that. She just ate a lot, more than normal humans did and some parts of all the food she consumed were definitely not very healthy.

Cat went through two pregnancies herself and never really paid any special attention to her diet. She was never a fan of junk food anyway, it just came naturally to her to eat healthy. But this was different. This wasn’t about her, this was about Kara and she wanted the best for her and their baby and protect them from all the bad things.

She spent hours online searching for fresh fruit and vegetables, reading reviews on the stores, calling them and asking about how they grow it, if they use pesticides and she was just generally driving all the people crazy. For a moment she even considered growing their own food but then she had a drink, shook her head and dismissed the idea for the lack of free time and too much dirt.

When she finally found what she was looking for, she had it delivered into their house two times a week. She spent her evenings preparing snacks for Kara to take with her to work.

“Cat, I understand that you’re worried but I’m sure I’m going to be fine! You don’t have to do this, you are tired after the long day, we can watch a movie instead!” Kara was sitting at the opposite side of the kitchen island, watching Cat cutting food and vegetable and putting them into small boxes.

“I just want you to snack on something else than cookies during the day. Is that too much to understand?” She didn’t even look up from the carrot and apple sticks.

“No, of course not,” Kara jumped up to her feet and rounded the island. She wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder. “I really appreciate that you do it. I just don’t think it’s necessary for you to spend your evenings cutting veggies for me like I was a kid, I can just grab an apple, you know?” She spoke softly, trying not to upset her.

“Then I’m sorry that I care!” Too late. Cat put down the knife and turned around, going for more boxes.

“I don’t mind that you care! I just don’t need to be treated like I’m sick or disabled! I’m not even showing yet, most people don’t know it yet! I feel like I’m not able to do anything, like you’re gonna get mad if I eat some chocolate or a burger!” Kara was mad. She left the kitchen, shutting the door behind her loudly.

And that was another thing. She was really moody, one moment she was laughing, a second later she was crying. Cat was often rolling her eyes at her and clicking her tongue, saying that Kara was the moodiest pregnant woman she’s ever met.

It was a bit of a problem at work when Kara was dealing with someone, being her usual sweet self. Until she snapped at the people because they just refused to do what she needed them to or they did it wrong. Sometimes she started to yell at them, sometimes there were tears in her eyes.

Most people started to avoid her, not sure in what mood they would catch her. Cat was usually watching it all with amusement through the glass walls of her office, stepping in a few times when she felt sorry either for the person or Kara, depending on in what mood she was.

When she found Kara with tears in her eyes, it usually ended up with the young blonde pacing her office, cursing the pregnancy and her hormones. When she found her yelling at people, it usually ended up with Kara sitting on the couch, eating all of Cat’s M&M being upset that she was rude to someone.

Cat was repeating to herself that the moodiness should disappear or get back to normal after the  first trimester. She didn’t recall that she would be so easily upset or pleased, yelling at people a second later after they laughed together. Alright, it wasn’t that bad with Kara and it didn’t happen that often. It just always stayed in her memory for a long time.

And to be fair, no matter how much upset Kara was, she was never rude or mean to Carter. She confused him with a few tears a couple times but when they tried to explain it to him that being moody comes with all the hormones during the pregnancy, he covered his ears and said he didn’t want to know.

And now Cat was left in the kitchen with her veggie and fruit sticks. She sighed and walked to their bedroom. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Kara was sitting in the middle of their bed, hugging a pillow.

“Can I come in?” She entered the room when Kara nodded. She walked to the bed slowly and sat next to her.

“I'm sorry I snapped at you!” Kara turned around, her voice desperate.

“No, Kara, I am sorry. I know I'm… Overreacting a little bit. I just want you and the baby to be okay, we tried so hard and I just…”

“It's okay,” Kara smiled at her and hugged her. “I understand. I know you mean it well, it's just… Too much, you know?”

“I promise I will stop. I won't tell you what to eat and what not to eat or anything like that anymore.”

“Thanks,” Kara chucked and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I have just one condition…a request…” Cat looked into the blue eyes seriously.

“And what is that?” Kara looked at her curiously.

“No more aliens. No more fighting. No more saving people from burning buildings and carrying cars. I know you want to help people and save everyone and all that but you have to think of the baby. Can you promise me that?”

“Cat… I can’t just… they need my help… I can’t just sit at home on the couch and watch people die!” Kara was at the edge of crying again.

“I don’t want to watch the baby..”

“Don’t even think about that!” Kara covered Cat’s mouth, horror in her eyes.

“See… We don’t know yet how much like you the baby is going to be. The first trimester is the most risky one and that probably goes for you too. So please, promise me that at least until we know something more, you won’t put the baby at risk.” Cat grabbed her hand and squeezed it, begging her with her eyes.

“Okay. But I can’t let the people think that I abandoned them.”

“We will figure it out, I promise,” Cat smiled and pressed a happy kiss to Kara’s lips. Kara cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer. They both lost balance and felt into all the pillows with laughter.

“I love you,” Cat whispered as she enveloped Kara’s body, playing the big spoon.

“I love you too,” she smiled and interweaved their fingers on her stomach. “Don’t you have some veggies to go back to?” She teased the older woman.

“That can wait. Right now I want to be here with you.”

They lay there for a couple of minutes in silence, enjoying the presence of the other one.

“You smell really nice, you know that?” Cat whispered into Kara’s ear, leaning above her and pressing light kisses along her neck.

“Hmmm,” Kara just hummed with her eyes closed. Cat took it as agreement and started to kiss her a bit harder, sucking gently. She freed her hand from Kara’s and sneaked it underneath her sweatshirt. She pressed it to her naked stomach like she were waiting for the baby to move. Then she pushed higher until she cupped Kara’s boob over her bra, drawing small circles with her thumb over the exposed skin. She was still kissing Kara’s neck, licking the milky skin while she started to massage her boob.

“Please stop,” Kara grabbed her hand.

“Does it hurt?” Cat stopped and moved her hand back to her stomach while she propped herself on her elbow.

“Yes. My boobs are like super swollen and sensitive and they hurt.” Kara whinned and turned to her back.

“It’s okay, I understand. I don’t really have to touch your boobs anyway,” Cat smirked and connected their lips, pushing her tongue into Kara’s mouth. Kara didn’t protest and gladly opened her lips, welcoming Cat with her own tongue.

The older woman let her hand slide down, stopping at her groin.

“Cat, sorry, I don’t really feel like having sex tonight,” Kara caught Cat’s hand, looking at her apologetically.

“Oh. Okay, that’s fine,” Cat smiled and lay back down.

“But if you want, I can make _you_ feel good,” Kara smirked and leaned over the smaller woman.

“No, that’s alright. I’m gonna just caress the baby if you don’t mind.”

“I’d like that and the little bean too,” Kara smiled and pressed her back into Cat’s front again.


End file.
